


we're making this happen

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cat Cafés, F/F, First Dates, God Tier (Homestuck), Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: beware the trap of first date planning plus pamphlets, my friendthe jaws that bite, the hands that snatchbeware the floofy doggy girl, and shunthe frumious kitty plans!
Relationships: Jade Harley/Jasprosesprite/Nepeta Leijon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	we're making this happen

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [pesterquests](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesterquests/pseuds/pesterquests) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Anything involving the cat and dog themed characters being dorks ;w; if you want you can add any other cat or dog themed ones i just can't remember all of them.

"So let me see if I understand you here," Nepeta says, looking at you for help. You shake your head, and she gives you a subtle nod before turning back towards Jasprosesprite—living on a deserted island had done the opposite of preparing you for anything like this, and you're as wide-eyed, eager, and clueless as she is, one of your fluffy ears twitching in undeniable excitement. "It's a cafe, and you can just...go inside and pet cats?"

"Or dogs," Jasprosesprite says, patiently. "Some are geared towards other animals, like owls! But the main ones are cat cafes, of course, and dog cafes, obviously. Jade, you might like—well, all of them!"

"What kinds of dogs?" You want to play tug of war! Or fetch! Maybe you want to go to a park instead. Play wrestling probably isn't allowed in a cafe. "Big dogs?"

"They have breed specific cafes. I believe that things like Shibas and Corgis are the most popular choices."

Nepeta looks down at the pamphlets she's been handed, considering. "Okay. So. You're saying anywhere listed in these is where we can pick for our first date with you?"

"Exactly right."

"Then I'm picking the cat island one."

Jasprosesprite looks down at the pamphlets, then back up at her. Nepeta, smirking, fans them out to show all of them off, and the motion makes you spot something very interesting, interesting enough that you lean in and pluck another one from Nepeta's grasp. "Oooh! Can we do the fox island one as a followup?"

"I don't know how those got in there," says Jasprosesprite, who is so rarely fluster that it's adorable to see it now. "I mean, those places are in Japan!"

"Don't worry," you tell the both of them, your eyes gleaming the way they do just before you let them glow green. "We're doing this."


End file.
